Las alas que Dios nos arrebató
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: Los Babylon Rogues tras la última esmeralda del caos y Sonic haciendo lo que mejor se le da, vivir.


Así estaban las cosas, una vez más los Babylon Rogues iban tras las esmeraldas por motivos desconocidos y Sonic, no por salvar el planeta o proteger las esmeraldas, había desempolvado su air gear emocionado con la premisa de grandes aventuras.

-Eh… Sonic…- Se preocupó Tails de forma ridícula.  
-¡No worry!- Sonrió Sonic mostrando sus dientes. –Sólo queda una, será divertido arrebatársela en una carrera e ir luego a por el resto, ya verás qué cara ponen…  
-Aquí Knuckles, ¿me recibes?- Sonó desde el trasmisor. –Los Babylon Rogues han llegado a la fábrica.  
-Vale, Knuckles, vamos para allá.- Respondió Tails desde el trasmisor.  
-Woa, qué araña más fea…- Se escuchó por el trasmisor a Knuckles que se lo había dejado encendido.  
-Eh… ¿no irá a…?- Comenzó a decir Sonic.

Se escuchó un golpe en algo metálico, un chof de bicho chafado y una explosión. Tails vio en su localizador que la esmeralda se desplazaba a gran velocidad.

-Ese cabeza de chorlito…- Exclamó Sonic subiéndose a su air gear.

En otro lugar había una pequeña competición de habilidad en extreme gear y ahí estaba Amy Rose, una de las más habilidosas sobre la tabla. Mientras reposaba vio pasar lo que pensó era una estrella fugaz en pleno día, pero cuando vio a los Babylon Rogues pasando cerca de ella cambió de idea. Les siguió un poco a distancia, les vio pararse y ponerse a hablar.

-Volved a las ruinas, yo iré a por la Chaos Emerald.- Ordenó Jet. –No debe haber caído muy lejos de aquí…

Añadió otros quejidos relacionados con lo que había pasado en la fábrica y se puso en marcha cuando se dio cuenta de que le seguían.

-¡Las Chaos Emeralds sólo las puede tener Sonic!- Se oyó gritar a Amy.

Aumentó la velocidad de su extreme gear y con una hábil maniobra pasó por la parte interior de la curva adelantándose a Jet. El halcón refunfuñó y casi pataleó al ver a la chica rosa pasándole por delante llegando hasta donde había caído la Chaos Emerald.

-¡Mía!- Gritó exitosamente Amy metiendo la esmeralda en su mochila.- ¡Ja! ¿qué me dices a esto?  
-Mira niña, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, dame esa joya o puedes llegar a pasarlo muy mal.- Extendió su mano hacia ella con gesto amenazante.  
-Huy, qué miedo me da el pajarraco verde…- Se burló ella. –Es fácil pasarte, nunca serás tan rápido como mi Sonic.

Aquello era una ofensa que Jet no podía tolerar, hasta pensaba que ya había sido demasiado amable con ellos. Al fin y al cabo Jet y su grupo eran criminales, ladrones.

-Tú lo has querido.- Movió su extreme gear Jet de forma sospechosa. –Eres un incordio, no me extraña que Sonic siempre huya de ti.

Amy seguía jugueteando con la situación sin ser consciente de hasta dónde la estaba llevando y cuando le perdió de vista un momento se llegó a preocupar. De nada le sirvió intentar esquivarlo, el golpe que le dio a su extreme gear fue demasiado para el kilometraje que ya llevaba y comenzó a echar humo, se tambaleó y antes de caer vio cómo Jet estiraba de su mochila. Ella seguía aferrada a la mochila intentando controlar tabla. Comenzó a caer pero siguió aferrada a la mochila así que Jet le dio una patada que la hizo rodar y rodar hasta el filo de la curva, y aunque intentó evitarlo, se deslizó hasta caer por el borde.

-¡Amy!- Se oyó gritar a Sonic que les estaba alcanzando con su extreme gear.

Saltó de la tabla sin importarle a dónde iba a parar y comenzó a correr. Amy ya había caído por el borde cuando llegó al lugar y Jet se había ido. Miró nerviosamente por todos lados al borde del precipicio, dio unos pasos de un lado a otro por la parte que había caído y con su respiración acelerada apretó los dientes y los puños entrecerrando los ojos.

-Amy…- Tembló Sonic.  
-¡Sí, sí, ya voy!- Se quejó ella tomando el llamado de Sonic como impaciencia.

Sonic se asomó de rodillas y vio que por debajo del borde había unas lianas sueltas que quedaban ocultas por las que Amy estaba trepando con algo de dificultad. Cuando llegó casi arriba, Sonic la ayudó tirando de ella.

Las ropas de Amy estaban desgarradas por la caída, tenía rasguños de haber rodado por el suelo en los brazos, en las piernas, hasta en la cara.

-Uff… gracias.- Se puso las manos a la espalda Amy de forma tonta. –Qué bien que hayas venido ¡estoy tan contenta! Dijiste que la próxima vez que nos viésemos me llevarías de compras, o algo así dijiste, no recuerdo bien qué dijiste exactamente, aunque yo lo recuerdo así.- Giró de un lado a otro emocionada. –Ese pajarraco tonto… ¡me ha arruinado la ropa! Pero se fue con las manos vacías.

En un bolsillo oculto había escondido la Chaos Emerald antes de que Jet se diese cuenta y pensó que aún estaba en la mochila. Amy sacó la esmeralda y se la ofreció a Sonic, pero al mirarle a la cara cambió su gesto, parecía enfadado.

-Eh… toma, Sonic, la he cogido para ti.- Se encogió de hombros. –No voy a ser un incordio en vuestra misión, de verdad.- Vio que Sonic no cogía la esmeralda. -¡Te… te estoy ayudando! No voy a ser una molestia, en serio.

De una forma muy brusca Sonic le arrebató la joya de las manos. Ella se asustó un poco y bajó la cabeza pensando que realmente estaba enfadado porque ese era su trabajo, conseguir las esmeraldas, y una vez más ella había interferido en su camino.

Pero lo que Sonic hizo a continuación no fue guardar la joya. Amy vio cómo la tiraba a un lado de la carretera con bastante desprecio y sin que ella pudiese reaccionar la abrazó estrechamente. No la apretaba demasiado pero las heridas de ella lograban que no se moviese, no podía ni alzar los brazos para corresponderle, sólo podía apoyar su cara en el hombro de él.

-Qué tonta…- Susurró Sonic. –Dije algo relacionado con el cine, no con ir de compras.  
-¿Seguro?- Se sintió más animada Amy.  
-Sí.- Sonic se separó un poco aunque aún tardó en mirarla fijamente. –Pero lo primero es curarte esas heridas, la del brazo no tiene buena pinta…- Se miró a sí mismo. –Me has manchado todo de sangre…  
-¡Ah, perdona!- Se avergonzó ella y le dio un empujón para que se apartara. -¡Qué vergüenza! Qué pintas debo tener ahora, mi vestido está todo roto.  
-No creo que tu vestido sea lo más importante…- Sonic corrió un momento hasta donde había tirado su tabla, la buscó y la trajo hasta ella. –Toma, sube, ve a donde Tails a que te cure, yo voy tras Jet.

En un momento llegó a donde Tails, que al verla así se preocupó, dejó lo que estaba haciendo y corrió hasta ella, que seguía sentada en el extreme gear de Sonic.

-Hola, Tails.- Dijo un poco apagada.  
-¡Amy! ¿qué te ha pasado, estás bien, y Sonic?- Tails la ayudó a bajar.  
-Tienes que ayudarme…- Siguió Amy un poco cabizbaja.  
-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, tengo el kit médico por aquí y…  
-¡Necesito otra ropa, Sonic me va a llevar al cine!- Gritó ella con furia.  
-¿Eh?- Se asustó Tails. –No creo que Sonic haya dicho eso…  
-¿Por qué nadie me cree cuando digo que Sonic y yo tenemos una cita?

Habían llegado a aquellas ruinas que se habían desprendido del Babylon Garden hacía ya tanto tiempo.

-Todo el lugar reacciona a la presencia de las Chaos Emeralds, pero ¿por qué?- Preguntó en voz alta Jet.  
-Quizá ya se conozcan las ruinas y las joyas.- Dijo Storm.  
-No digas tonterías.- Wave pasó delante de ellos. –Este lugar está sin energía, por eso ante una fuente de poder tan grande es normal que reaccione.- Tras eso empezó a hablar y hablar cosas que los demás no entendían.  
-Lo que sea… toma la última Chaos Emerald.- Le ofreció la mochila Jet a Wave.  
-Eh… aquí dentro no hay nada.- Inspeccionó Wave.  
-¿Qué?- Gritó Jet arrebatándole la mochila e inspeccionándola él mismo. -¡Maldita cría del demonio!- Estalló en cólera.  
-Un respeto, no sabes cómo tratar a las chicas.- Sonó la voz de Sonic.

A un lado de la estancia estaba Sonic apoyado en la pared jugueteando con la esmeralda que les faltaba lanzándola al aire. Rápidamente Jet saltó sobre él a la vez que Storm y ambos cayeron estrellados porque Sonic había usado su velocidad para quitarse antes.

-Joder, tío, eres un borde.- Se quejó Sonic sentado sobre una piedra en frente de Wave. –Si era para algo de esto podías haberme pedido ayuda.  
-¡Nunca!- Jet cogió su extreme gear. -¡Quédate quieto para que pueda abrirte la cabeza con mi tabla!

Pero cuando golpeó, Sonic ya no estaba ahí. Apoyado en la espalda de Jet, ahora tenía en la mano la mochila de Amy con todas las Chaos Emeralds dentro.

-¿Ves? Por eso no caes bien a nadie.- Se burló Sonic. –Oh, bueno, te habría ayudado, pero se te fue la mano y heriste a una buena amiga, ya deberías saber que el fin nunca justifica los medios.  
-¡Vete a cagar!- Le gritó Jet girándose y viendo que Storm corría hacia él para tirarse sobre Sonic. -¡No, Storm, quieto!

Sonic se quitó a tiempo para que Storm chafase a Jet. Pero cuando iba a irse notó en su pierna un calambrazo. Wave le había tendido una trampa mientras tanto y ahora Sonic tenía el pie pillado por un látigo eléctrico.

-Se acabó el juego, erizo.- Le llamó la atención Wave.  
-¿De verdad? ¡Esta trampa da más risa que Eggman en tanga!- Se burló Sonic soltándose fácilmente.

Pero al usar su energía se activaron las Chaos Emeralds por empatía, porque estaban todas juntas y porque estaban en un lugar reactivo a ellas.

-Pero… ¿Qué?- Exclamó Sonic cuando sintió que la pared le atraía

Como una neblina morada, aquella energía atrapó a Sonic dejándole inmóvil y estirando de él hasta chocarle contra la pared dándole un fuerte golpe y dejándole pegado a ella. En aquella pared se dibujaron unas gruesas líneas brillantes que poco a poco formaron unas alas que ya había dibujadas en el mural del fondo.  
A pesar de los esfuerzos de Sonic por liberarse vio cómo la pared comenzaba a fundirse con él, traspasándola como si se hubiese vuelto líquida.

-¡De eso nada!- Gritó Jet saltando hacia Sonic. -¡Tú ni siquiera eres un babilonio, ese puesto es mío!

Cogió el brazo de Sonic que sobresalía y comenzó a tirar de él sin éxito, lo único que logró fue que la pared le absorbiese también.

-¡Jet!- Gritaron a la vez Wave y Storm.

Intentaron agarrar a Jet de las piernas pero se les fue de las manos y la pared volvió a ser sólida.

-¡Wow, vaya viaje!- Exclamó Sonic en parte emocionado poniéndose en pie.  
-¡Mierda, mierda!- Gritó Jet también de pie agitando los brazos. -¡Esto es culpa tuya!  
-Mira, un antepasado tuyo.- Señaló Sonic a un pájaro en un mural. –Aunque éste tiene alas.  
-No me estás escuchando…- Frunció el ceño Jet.  
-¿Qué es eso?- Señaló Sonic a otro lado.  
-¿Me has tomado por un guía turístico?- Se enfadó Jet.

Pero cuando miró en la dirección en la que lo hacía Sonic dejó de pensar que aquello era un juego del erizo.

-Es… ¿el Babylon Guardian?- Jet dio un paso atrás.  
-¿No nos habíamos librado de él? Así que huyó a este lugar.- Sonrió Sonic.  
-Po…der…- Sonó gutural aquella voz desde la altura.

Sobre lo que parecía un pedestal descansaba la gran figura del Babylon Guardian, que como había dicho Sonic, fue vencido por ellos tiempo atrás en el Babylon Garden.

-¿No es más grande que la última vez?- Dijo Sonic ya a los pies del guardián dándole toquecitos con la punta del pie al gran pie del enorme ser.  
-¡Pero qué haces!- Gritó Jet corriendo hasta él.  
-Habla.- Respondió Sonic.  
-De eso me di cuenta.- Se puso la mano en la cara Jet. -¿Es que el erizo azul no sabe hacer más que correr? Piensa un poco.  
-El erizo azul sabe lo que hace.- Respondió de forma graciosa hablando en tercera persona. -¿Esperas que piense como tú? Pensé que era Wave la que hacía los planes en tu equipo… aunque claro, se te da bien agenciarte méritos ajenos.- Se burló Sonic.  
-¿Aún estás con lo del campeonato?- Le miró de reojo Jet.  
-Hiciste trampa porque no podrías ganarme nunca jugando limpio.- Le miró de reojo Sonic.

Y mientras discutían el tema, el gran guardián se había puesto a caminar como un zombie repitiendo "po… der…" hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que hacía.

-¡Mierda, se ha comido las Chaos Emeralds!- Gritó Jet llevándose las manos a la cabeza.  
-Ups.- Dijo Sonic. -¿Ahora se hará un bicho grande y fuerte y tendremos que luchar con él?  
-No te emociones tanto…- Jet se le quedó mirando cómo daba saltitos de alegría. –Tú te aburres mucho ¿verdad?  
-Eggman no hace nada últimamente.  
-¿No se supone que eres el bueno y deberías estar contento de que no pase nada malo?- Jet se cruzó de brazos.  
-¿Insinúas que no soy un niño bueno porque no quiero aburrirme?- El erizo azul mostró una sonrisa angelical.

Efectivamente, el guardián se había zampado una a una las esmeraldas que estaban tiradas en el suelo sobresaliendo de la mochila que Sonic se había dejado ahí y con ello creció y creció hasta hacerse tan alto que ni Sonic saltando ni Jet con su air gear pudieron alcanzar a golpearle. Y sin embargo, por mucho que Sonic era golpeado se volvía a levantar, incluso Jet se puso a esquivar únicamente los golpes, a intentar sobrevivir.

-¿Qué le pasa a ese?- Murmuró Jet mirando a Sonic. -¿Por qué sigue intentándolo, por qué gastar energía en intentar algo que no puede lograr en vez de simplemente intentar sobrevivir?

Pero Sonic le había oído.

-Para mí…- Comenzó a decir Sonic. –No es algo imposible, no es absurdo, no acepto lo inaceptable, no quiero sobrevivir, quiero vivir.- Con eso empezó a reunir energía, podía notarla en aquel lugar como la que le había envuelto para atraerle hasta ahí. –Voy a vivir al máximo porque aún estoy vivo y no me rendiré mientras siga vivo.

Con aquellas palabras, con esa energía reunida, se formó en su espalda el dibujo de aquellas alas una vez más, pero esta vez se convirtieron en algo parecido a un espíritu de luz azulada, como si se materializasen. Con ellas se alzó y llegó hasta su enemigo donde pudo esquivar mejor sus ataques y golpearle a su vez.

Por su lado Jet cayó de rodillas al suelo y comenzó a golpearlo fuertemente con el puño gritando una y otra vez. Era frustrante, era la mayor humillación que había sufrido nunca, ni siquiera era un babilonio, como ya había declarado antes.

-¡Por qué!- Cerró los ojos el halcón verde. -¿Qué hicimos en el pasado para que el Dios de los babilonios nos quitase las alas?- Miró hacia Sonic con rabia. -¿Por qué se las das a él?

Justo al decir eso con todo aquel desprecio, vio cómo Sonic era fuertemente golpeado y se precipitó en su caída sin que tuviese tiempo de reaccionar. Como un ángel parecía caer lentamente abrazado por el viento sin poder evitar el golpe, aquel golpe contra el suelo que fue tan fuerte y tan sonado que toda la sala retumbó y las alas se despedazaron en destellos de luz que quedaron flotando a su alrededor como miles de estrellas preocupadas por él.

-So… ¡Sonic!- Gritó Jet sin dar crédito a lo que veía. -¡Déjalo ya!  
-¿Qué dices? No me voy a rendir- Dijo Sonic débilmente pero recobrándose rápidamente. –Aún estoy vivo.  
-Pues eres imbécil, ni siquiera conoces tus límites.- Apretó los dientes Jet.  
-Paso, los límites son inútiles, sólo están para sobrepasarlos.- Rió un poco Sonic intentando ponerse en pie, cogió con la mano una de esas luces y se la ofreció a Jet.  
-¿Qué pretendes con eso?- Agitó la cabeza extrañado Jet.

Entonces Jet recordó las inscripciones de los babilonios que había por todo el lugar, las que había leído junto a Wave y Storm, aquellas sobre las alas que Dios les arrebató. Las palabras no tenían sentido hasta ese momento, aquello le abrió los ojos. Los babilonios se impusieron los límites recluidos dentro del Babylon Garden, no era que Dios les arrebatase las alas, es que habían dejado de usarlas, por eso Sonic había podido usar esas alas. Esa energía flotando en el aire, esas pequeñas partículas de luz eran lo que creaban las alas de los Babilonios en el pasado.

-Entiendo…- Dijo Jet poniéndose en pie estirando la mano hacia las luces.

Las luces recubrieron a Jet y crearon unas alas parecidas a las que había usado Sonic antes pero en tono verde claro. Cogió del brazo a Sonic y esquivando los ataques del Babylon Guardian llegó hasta la parte más alta.

-Desde aquí irá bien.- Dijo Sonic.  
-¡Prepárate!- Gritó Jet cogiendo velocidad.

Jet giro y giró sobre sí mismo y lanzó a Sonic que se hizo bola y golpeó un punto brillante en el pecho del guardián. Hizo saltar algún tipo de protección dejando al descubierto su punto débil, por el que pasó a toda velocidad volando Jet atravesando al guardián de lado a lado.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.- Discutía Sonic. -¿No eras tú el que decía que había que conocer los propios límites?  
-¡Dijiste que había que sobrepasarlos!- Se oyó discutir a Jet.

Y mientras discutían pasaban juntos por aquel portal hacia el lado inicial por el que entraron.

-¡Jet!- Gritó preocupada Wave casi saltándole encima preocupada.  
-Eh, chicos.- Saludó Jet como si nada. –La culpa es de este erizo que…- Cuando se giró hacia Sonic ya no estaba. -¡Que se ha vuelto a llevar las jodidas joyas!- Se volvió a enfadar.

Sonic siguió corriendo sin parar, corría y corría porque aún estaba vivo.

-Si Jet va a ponerse serio con las competiciones de extreme gear más vale que me ponga a entrenar yo también.- Sonrió de forma pícara.

FIN


End file.
